


[ cotton-candy kiss ]

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute nerds being cute nerds, M/M, Mike is always flustered by Will and you cannot convince me otherwise, makeout session on halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: Sweet little one-shot of the boys on Halloween.





	[ cotton-candy kiss ]

_Halloween, 1984._

Will landed hard on the asphalt. He heard the laughter of those douche-bag older kids as they scoffed down at him and he fought hard to keep a straight face. Pushing himself up onto his knees, he squeezed his fingers into his palms.  
Mike’s hand came down on his shoulder and caused Will to look up.  
“Leave him alone, you jerks!” Mike cried valiantly.   
He helped Will to his feet and brushed some dust off of the front of his Ghostbusters costume.  
“Thanks,” Will said quietly enough that only Mike could hear him. Not that Lucas and Dustin were anywhere near; they had headed off with Max and left Will and Mike alone on the crowded neighborhood streets.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You sure?”  
Mike’s eyes were soft.  
“Yeah.”   
Will’s smile was, too.  
“Hey, come on,” Mike said, sliding his hand down from Will’s shoulder to just above his elbow. “Let’s get out of here.”  
“Don’t you want to go to any more houses?” Will obediently followed Mike, just a little confused.  
“We can in a bit, just – in a minute.”  
“Okay.”  
Mike led them behind the joined backyard of an older couple and a single mother with three children. Will knew one of the kids from school. But Mike pushed through the backyard and into the gravelly beginnings of a back alley that led between two cheap stores. Past the stores was a parking lot, deserted and dusty with the unseasonably warm weather.  
Mike tucked them just beyond the far corner of one of the stores, out of sight of the world.  
“Hi,” he breathed tentatively.  
He looked so pale in the faint moonlight and fluorescent lights that Will was almost convinced he had powder on his face.  
“Hi,” Will replied, their faces close.  
Mike placed a hand on the wall behind Will, just over his shoulder. He leaned in and held his face a breath away for just a moment, then closed the distance.  
Will put his hands on the scratchy front of Mike’s costume and leaned forward into Mike as they pressed together like a flower between the pages of a book.  
Mike let his hand slip from the wall and sloppily pet the back of Will’s head before wrapping his arms around Will’s shoulders. Their kiss was cotton-candy in its sweet softness.  
When they separated, Will crooked a smile up at Mike, who bit his lip. It might have just been a trick of the weird lighting, but Will could have sworn he saw Mike blush.  
“We can go check out those other houses now,” Mike whispered.  
Will gripped the front of Mike’s outfit tighter.  
“Not just yet,” he insisted, and leaned in for another kiss.  
Mike’s hands slid down to Will’s waist as Will slid his arms around Mike’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm working on another Will/Mike story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12663765) if you want to check it out.
> 
> \- M


End file.
